A Baker Hamilton Christmas
by othlvr16
Summary: A Future Fic with Brooke/Julian and the twins along with Sam/Jack...Written for the Christmas holiday


**A/N: This little one-shot is a few days late, but I wanted this to be written well. It is a Christmas one-shot and hopefully you all like it.**

* * *

><p>"Gosh, I'm nervous," Samantha says as she paces in her bedroom. She turns to look at her husband with a frown. "Jack, why am I so nervous?"<p>

Jack grins at his wife and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know why. It's just Christmas, Sam. It's just another day in the year. Brooke, Julian and the boys are going to be here soon. Stop freaking out."

Sam turns and faces her husband and puts her hands on her hips.

"That's easy for you to say. Your parents couldn't come for Christmas this year."

Jack gets up from the bed and walks closer to his wife.

"My parents got a cruise and I'm happy about that. They haven't really done anything like that since they adopted me."

"Jack, you are twenty-five years old. They adopted you when your 15. Are you really telling me that in 10 years, they have spent the last 10 Christmases with you?"

Jack nods his head.

"They knew that I didn't really do anything for the holidays because no one was ever around. They just wanted me to be a part of their family and besides, Christmas was when I left the Daniels name and picked up Hamilton. Just like you dropped, Walker and picked up Hamilton when you married me 5 years ago."

Sam wraps her arms around her husband and lays her head against his chest. Jack places a kiss on his wife's head.

"I love you, Jack."

Jack grins. The moment he had met Sam, he knew his life was going to change and now here he was all those years later and it was true. The Sam he knew became his wife and became the mother of his child.

"I love you, too, Samantha."

Outside of their bedroom door they heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running down the hallway.

"I think are daughter wants us to play with her now," Jack mentions with a smile.

Sam pulls away from her husband with a grin.

"You are just a kid at heart, aren't you?"

Jack grins brightly.

"That's what makes me a great dad."

A few seconds later there is a knock on their bedroom door.

"Daddy, mommy, can you come pway wif me?"

***A Baker Hamilton Christmas***

"You boys better behave when we arrive. I don't need you to horsing around like the last time, especially you Jude. You broke your arm the last time we were at Sam's."

In the back seat of the car, Jude Baker, rolls his eyes at his mother's rant. He was six when that happened, but he's seven now so he's older. He won't break his arm again. In the seat next to him, his twin brother, Davis, chuckled under his breath. Jude had always been the adventurous twin. He loved playing outdoors and climbing trees, and roughhousing. Neither of his parents were that adventurous so he loved when he got to hang with his big brother Jack. There was a perfect tree outside of Jack and Sam's house that worked well for a tree house. With manners, and the Baker grin, Sister Sam made sure that Jack built the tree house. And he did.

Whereas, Jude was the adventurous type, Davis was the quieter of the twins. Brooke had told him countless of times that there were some aspects of Davis that reminded her of a 15 year old Sam. Davis could say a lot just by his actions. Words weren't always needed with him. Davis had math skills like his father and he was showing an interest in writing which pleased Sam, Brooke and Julian greatly. They needed another writer in the family.

Both Jude and Davis had the same brown hair as their mother, but they both had the eyes of their father. They even had the Baker grin.

"Jude, please do not rough house with her niece okay? She's really tiny and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Mom," Jude groans. "Jenna is three. She'll be fine."

"Jude there is no arguing with your mother. Davis, do you understand?" Julian asks his son as he parks the car in Sam's driveway.

"Yes, dad," Davis responds as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

Julian turns in his seat and faces his sons.

"Okay, that's good. I'm going to need your boys help in getting the presents out of the trunk and then we are going to have some fun."

Brooke looks at all her boys with a smile. She was glad she had them in her life. Her twins were some kind of medical miracle. She was happy that she had two kids all in one go because she knew she wasn't going to be able to have anymore. And for the last three years she has been living vicariously through Sam. Brooke knew her boundaries for sure, but she knew that Jenna was one spoiled little girl.

***A Baker Hamilton Christmas***

After the greetings and dinner, Julian and Davis had settled into Sam's living room to turn on the TV. Jack and Jude had gone outside to the tree house and Sam and Brooke decided to clean up a bit. Jenna was sitting at the counter coloring in a coloring book.

Sam had settled on washing the dishes and Brooke had decided on drying them and putting them away.

"I was surprised not to see Jack's parents here."

"Yeah, Jack said they decided to go on a cruise. They haven't had a Christmas alone since they adopted Jack."

"That's understandable. I'm assuming Jack never celebrated it before."

"Your assumptions are correct," Sam says as she glances in Brooke's direction before looking at her daughter and making sure she was okay. Jenna was concentrating on the Santa picture she was coloring. "I get it and we had a little early Christmas celebration before they left and from what Jack says we will have another celebration when they get back."

Sam hands the last dish to Brooke and drains her water before grabbing a dishrag and wiping her hands off.

"I'm proud of you," Sam goes to say something, but Brooke stops her. "I know I don't say that enough, but I am proud of you. I love you, Samantha. I am proud of you. You have turned into one powerful woman, who cares deeply for her family and you brought a beautiful little girl into this world. I'm just proud."

"You, Julian and Haley are the only people who have told me that."

"You are our family. Of course we would."

Sam nods her head.

"It just goes to show you that blood isn't everything. 3 months was all it took for Rebecca to figure out that she didn't want to be a mom. I'm just lucky I had all of you guys around to be there for me."

Brooke wraps her arms around Sam as she sees tears in the younger woman's eyes.

"We wouldn't want it any other way."

From her spot on her chair, Jenna could see her mom and there were tears. Jenna didn't like that.

"Mommy cryin'?"

Sam pulls away from Brooke and wipes her tears.

"No, mommy is not crying." Sam makes her way over to her daughter and picks her up. Jenna giggles loudly. "How about we open those presents?"

"Ya!"

***A Baker Hamilton Christmas***

"It's not much, but it's something," Jack says as he hands both Davis and Jude envelopes. "We were really stuck on what to get you so we figured this would be the next best thing."

Davis and Jude grin at each other and quickly dig into their envelopes. The twins pull out a hundred dollars each. Julian and Brooke are shocked.

"Samantha!"

Sam grins and turns to Julian.

"Oh come on, this way instead of getting one gift they can buy themselves a whole bunch of things. Money is always the way to go."

"Boys, what do you say?" Brooke asks her sons.

"Thank you," Jude says with a grin.

Davis gets up from the floor and hugs Sam.

"Thank you Sam."

Sam places a kiss on Davis's head.

"You're welcome Davis."

Davis lets go of Sam and hugs Jack quickly before going back to sit next to his brother. Sam turns to Brooke and hands her something.

"You and Julian were also very hard to shop for, but hopefully this will work out."

Brooke raises an eyebrow at Sam.

"Is it money?"

Sam shakes her head.

Brooke opens her gift up and looks at it before handing it to her husband. Brooke just looks at Sam in shock.

"Samson!" Julian exclaims as he reads over the brochure.

"We just wanted you guys to know we appreciate everything you have done for us, especially while Sam was pregnant. I had lost my job and we lost our house. You really helped us a lot and got us back on our feet. We really appreciate that," Jack says honestly.

"Jack, you are all family. Of course we are going to help, but you didn't need to repay us and I really think you two should be saving this money. I remember you telling me you still don't have security in your job yet Jack."

"You don't need to worry about that Brooke. Jack's almost there, but we have plenty of money. My book just got picked up for publication. We have money and we are saving it in case we get stuck in financial troubles, but until then…you are not giving back your gifts. You and Julian spend that time as a second honeymoon or whatever. Jack and I will be happy to take care of the twins."

Brooke mouths the words thank you to Sam as Jenna crawls and sits on Sam's lap.

"Mommy, my turn."

Sam chuckles and Brooke hands a gift to Jenna.

"Here you are sweet girl," Brooke says with a smile.

Jenna hurriedly opens the present and gasps as she sees the pretty blue dress.

"I made that especially for you," Brooke mentions. All the boys in the room smile.

"Tank you," Jenna says before climbing out of her mother's lap and into Brooke's.

"So, what did you get me?" Sam says with enthusiasm.

Julian is the one to speak up.

"I've read your book and I really didn't have to in order to know that it's amazing. I know this was a little far in advance and with the news of the book actually getting published is amazing. I had always had a back-up plan. It's more of a job offer in a way, but I wanted you to write a script for your book to be a movie."

"Wow," Sam says. She had no idea what else to say.

"I know now that it is going to be put on hold, but I got the green light with the production company and they are willing to wait however long it takes. They really want to see this book in a movie. We're talking big money too."

Sam knew she couldn't give her answer yet because she had some news of her own and she would probably be busy for the next few years.

"I'm sure I'll say yes, but I really want to weigh all my options first."

Julian nods his head with a smile. Brooke looks at Sam with a small smile. It took a woman to figure out what Sam meant and hopefully she was right. Brooke figured she would know in a few days anyway.

***A Baker Hamilton Christmas***

"Are you boys all set?" Brooke asks from the doorway of her son's rooms. Davis and Jude didn't want their own rooms when Brooke and Julian had asked them about it. Jude had said he needed his best friend with him. Davis had smiled and had gone back to what he had been doing.

"Why do we have to go to sleep now?" Jude asks as he shuffles around in his bed.

"Yeah, we're not tired," Davis says before two yawns are heard in the room.

"Oh, I'm sure," Brooke says with a smile. "Judging by the yawns you two gave out, I can't believe you."

Brooke walks further into the room as Julian comes in to tuck his boys in.

"I'm proud of you boys today. You listened to what we said and I appreciate that," Julian says before kissing each twin on the forehead. Brooke does the same.

"Goodnight boys," Brooke whispers before shutting off the light.

Brooke and Julian walk down the hall and into their bedroom. They were already for bed.

"Today was a good day," Julian says as he shuts off the light.

"Yeah," Brooke smiles. "But I have a feeling the next few days are going to be better."

***A Baker Hamilton Christmas***

"Jenna Penelope, you need to march your little tiny butt into bed."

Jenna squeals from the couch and quickly runs into her bedroom. Jack and Sam were running after her. Jenna hops into her bed and gives her parents a huge smile.

Sam kneels down next to her daughter's bed and tucks the covers into her sides.

"I love you Jenna. You need to get a good night sleep though because Santa is coming."

"Mommy is right, sweetie. If you are up then Santa won't come."

Jenna yawns and snuggles against her bear, named Teddy.

"I tired mommy, daddy."

"Go to sleep sweetheart," Sam whispers before kissing her daughter softly and standing up. Jack does the same and they slowly leave the room.

"This Christmas has been pretty good," Jack states as he undresses and heads to the bathroom. "I missed my parents, sure, but we had family around, so, I say it was a success."

Sam looks at herself in the mirror and smiles gently.

"I know something that will make it better," Sam says as her husband comes out of the bathroom.

"What's that?"

Sam turns away from the mirror and smiles shyly at her husband.

"Our family is going to get a little bit bigger," Sam says as she places her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah," Jack says with a smile. "You're pregnant."

Sam nods her head.

"Three months. I just found out a few weeks ago. I was going to tell you then, but I figured this would be a nice Christmas present."

Jack walks forward and places his hands on his wife's stomach.

"You're happy right?" Sam asks softly.

"I'm really happy," Jack says before kissing Sam softly. "We're going to be parents again."

Six months later, their son, Andrew John Hamilton was born.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In this story I gave a shout out to the character Jenna Hamilton from Awkward. Played by Ashley Rickards, who was Sam on One Tree Hill. If you haven't seen the show I suggest you do because it's amazing…The first season is complete and all episodes are being shown on MTV...if you are interested I can send you a link. Also, Jenna's middle name is Penelope which is Brooke's and Sam's son's name Andrew is Julian's middle name.**


End file.
